It Started With Juvia Bread
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Juvia couldn't belive what she just saw. Gray shielded the bread she made for her from other predators. 'Juvia is so happy' Her cheeks were tickled pink as she dreamily thought of Gray holding her, a Juvia bread in his mouth. "Come on, take a bite," he whispered. Juvia's face steamed as she held her face in her hands. She rocked back in forth as closed her eyes. 'Oh Gray'


Juvia happily ate the last Gray bread she made. She licked her lips as the wonderful taste filled her taste buds with joy. The water mage glanced down at her Juvia bread. There was still bunch left over. Juvia sighed as she grabbed the plate and walked over to the trash can_. 'Gray doesn't like Juvia bread. Juvia should just throw them away before more men eat them.'_ She was about to throw them away when Gray appeared next to her, a confused expression on his face.

"Juvia, what are you doing?"

Juvia gasped and lightly blushed as she pulled the plate back up, none of the cookies fell to their doom in the trash. Juvia avoided Gray's eyes as she said, "Ju-Juvia was gonna throw away the bread she made for Gray."

Gray sighed as he placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise from his touch. "Juvia, don't throw them away." He gently grabbed the plate and placed them on a table next to them. "Look, I'll eat them. Just for you." Gray scratched the back of his head as he lightly blushed. "Well, you did make them for me so since you went through a lot of trouble…"

Juvia smiled as she watched Gray take a bite of the Juvia bread. As Gray chews the Juvia bread, Elfman and Lisanna walked on over. "No way! There's more!" Elfman said happily as he reached for a piece.

Gray slapped his hand away. "Juvia made them for _me_." He took a other bite. "Sorry dude."

Elfman rubbed his hand and sighed. He glanced at Juvia as he said, "Sorry Juvia."

Lisanna smiled at her before she walked off with her brother. Juvia couldn't belive what she just saw. Gray shielded the bread she made for her from other predators_. 'Juvia is so happy!'_ Her cheeks were tickled pink as she dreamily thought of Gray holding her, a Juvia bread in his mouth. "Come on, take a bite," he whispered.

Juvia's face steamed as she held her face in her hands. She rocked back in forth as closed her eyes._ 'Oh Gray!'_

Gray wiped his mouth to get rid of the crumbs with his sleeve._ 'That was actually pretty good.'_ He thought as he threw away the empty plate. _'I guess I should do something nice for Juvia since she made the bread for me. She is my team mate…'_

Juvia woke up from her daze when Gray threw away the empty plate. 'Gray ate all of the Juvia bread.' Juvia smiled at Gray but them her jaw dropped. "Where is Gray's shirt?!"

Gray looked confused for a second until he looked down. He yelled out as he growled through his teeth. He heard laughter behind him as he spun around and pointed at the thief. "Damn it Natsu!"

The fire mage howled with laughter as he twirled Gray's shirt in his hands. He yelled out as ice bullets shot at him. He leaped out of the way and tossed the shirt in the air. Natsu threw a fire ball at the shirt. He smirked in triumph as the shirt burned into thin air, leaving smoke behind.

"Natsu, you ass hole!" Gray yelled as he ran to the Dragon Slayer. "You're gonna pay for that!

Natsu ran right at Gray and pushed him hard. "You deserved it!"

Juvia hid behind a wooden pillar as she watched the two wizards fight. She blushed as Gray punched Natsu in the gut and then landed a spinning kick with ice on Natsu's head. Natsu cursed as a bump appeared in his forehead. His eyes blazed with anger as he threw a fireball at Gray. Gray dodged it and pushed Natsu against a wall. "You bastard," Gray said through gritted teeth. He pulled back a fist and was about to punch Natsu when Erza ripped the both apart by throwing them high in the air. Natsu yelled out as he face planted on the wall, leaving a giant hole. Gray cursed out as he landed on a barrel of beer.

"That is enough!" Erza yelled. She narrowed her eyes at her team mates. "You both are complete idiots!" She huffed as the two boys walked over to her with their heads bowed.

_'What's Erza gonna do to them?_' Juvia thought as she clenched the pillar tightly.

Erza brought her hand back and slapped them both across the face, leaving a giant red hand mark on their cheeks. Without another word, she left them two. Gray glared at Natsu before he walked away. Natsu stuck his tongue at the ice mage before he walked out of the Guild.

Gray clenched his hands into fists as he sighed. "That idiot," he said as he sat down. He didn't even notice when Juvia sat next to him.

"Is Gray okay?" she asked worriedly.

Gray gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, Juvia." He looked down. "It's just that Natsu can be a complete ass hole sometimes."

"Does Gray want Juvia to teach Natsu a lesson?" Juvia asked.

Gray smirked. "That would be cool, but no thanks."

Juvia played with a strand of her hair. She twisted it with her fingers as she tapped her foot on the floor. "Um, Gray-"

"Juvia!" Lyon ran to her and bent down on one knee as he held her hand. Gray narrowed his eyes at the other ice mage. "Juvia, I was wondering if you would like to do a job with me?" His eyes sparkled as he gazed at her.

Juvia lightly blushed as she looked at Lyon. He obviously had feelings or her. He has wanted her ever since they first met. Juvia constantly turned him down because of her one sided feelings for Gray. But Gray doesn't show his feelings. He probably doesn't want to be with Juvia. And yet, Juvia keeps chasing after him, hoping to win his heart.

"What the hell are you doing here in Fairy Tail?" Gray asked stubbornly at his rival.

Without taking his black eyes off of Juvia, Lyon said, "I just came here for a little visit to see Juvia."

Juvia blushed. 'Lyon came to see Juvia?'

Gray rolled his eyes. "Juvia doesn't want you to visit her." he said coldly as he stood up.

Lyon rubbed her hand with his thumb in circles. "Oh, and why is that?" he glared at Gray.

Gray shoved Lyon away from her and stood in front of Juvia protectively. "Because Juvia and I are going on a job together. Without you."

Lyon narrowed his eyes as Gray grabbed Juvia's wrist and walked her over to the job board. Gray picked out an easy looking job and without looking back, he and Juvia left the Guild.

* * *

Juvia still had no idea what happened as they got off the train and into the village they were assigned. Her mind was swimming as she and Gray left the train station. "Um, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what is our job?"

Gray blinked before he glanced at their assignment. "We are supposed to stop a fire. Pretty easy since you're a water mage and I'm ice." He gave her a small smile. "Come on, let's go."

The two wizards ran into the village. People were panicking and coughing from all the smoke. Juvia noticed the burning home immediately. Smoke flew out the open widows and the doors, orange flames reached out to the sky.

Gray nodded at Juvia as she got ready. "Water lock!" she yelled. A huge water dome covered the burning house. Immediacy, the flames flew out and the smoke died. Juvia raised her hand down and the water splattered down. The house was soaking wet but at least the flames were out. The villagers cheered in happiness for the two wizards. "Thank you so much!"

Juvia smiled. _'Juvia did it!'_

But as soon as the villagers cheered, their screams turned into fear as a dragon appeared. The villagers ran away in terror as the dragon opened its mouth, hot flames were spitting out of its mouth.

"Damn it!" Gray cursed at the dragon. "Juvia, do something!"

Juvia ran at the dragon, her right fists was turning into water as she yelled, "Water punch!" Her watery fist connected with the dragon's leg, causing the dragon to buckle on its knees. The dragon roared as it swiped its tail at Juvia. Juvia gasped as she leaped out of the way just as Gray yelled, "Ice-make slide!" Slippery ice circled the dragon, causing the dragon to slide towards Gray. "Ice-make prison!" Gray formed an icy prison around the dragon. Frost circled the giant cage as the dragon roared in anger.

Juvia was breathing heavily as she watched the dragon struggle against the freezing cage._ 'Did the assignment say there was a dragon?'_ she thought as the dragon closed its eyes and gave up.

Gray sighed. "Now what do we do with the dragon?" He ran his hands through his hair.

One of the villagers walked over to Gray. "We'll take care of the dragon. Thank you so much for your help. Your reward will be sent to your Guild. Now, what Guild are you from?"

Gray smiled. "Fairy Tail."

* * *

Instead of returning back to the Guild, Gray told Juvia that he wanted to talk to her. The two wizards hung out on a grassy hill, looking up at the sky. Juvia's face felt hot as she sat next to Gray. She closed her eyes and thought of what was gonna happen next. Dream Gray held her close and said softly, "You were amazing Juvia. I knew I could count on you." He kissed her cheek.

Juvia's face was red as she squealed. Gray raised an eyebrow at her. 'What is she thinking about?' He cleared his throat, causing Juvia to wake up.

"Juvia, you were amazing," Gray said. "I still can't believe you saved that burning house."

Juvia blushed_. 'Gray's complementing me! He truly loves me!'_ Juvia shook her head as she said, "But Gray was wonderful! Gray slayed the deadly dragon!"

Gray smirked. "No, I didn't slay the dragon. I only captured it." He awkwardly ruffled Juvia's hair. "We make a good team."

_'He said we made a good team! It's true love!'_ Juvia's thoughts screamed.

Gray looked at Juvia as he said, "Thank you for the Juvia bread you made for me." He scratched the back for his head before he lightly kissed Juvia on the cheek. Juvia lightly screamed as her face turned red and she collapsed.


End file.
